Torn on Rose Thorns
by Daughter of the Moon Goddess
Summary: What if Elena loved Damon from the beginning, instead of Stefan? What will she do when Damon is lost to death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new fan fic, Torn on Rose Thorns. It's about Vampire Diaries - only I've decided to mix the story up a little. Don't be disappointed if the people are out of character or this new plot is weird – this is only a my made up version. Please comment if you can, lots of reviews are always appreciated. **

**I have also written another fan fic, Hatred at First Sight, about the Iron Fey series, and I hope you'll read that one, too. **

**Chapter One:**

His footsteps were light and rapid in the snow patch behind her. Stefan only ran that fast when he had news to tell. And she already knew what he was bound to say.

She bit her lip, accepting the bitter truth before Stefan even spoke the words. The footsteps stopped, as if though the young man behind her was considering his words. How could he best tell her that the only person she cared about, the only person that mattered in this miserable life, was inevitably dead? That he had left her in the land made for the living to suffer through these years alone?

"Damon," Stefan began, and Elena winced mentally at the mention of her beloved's name. Never had a single word affected her as much as his name. "Damon's dead," Stefan continued in a broken, hoarse voice.

One snowflake lost its course in the wind, and fluttered to her cheek. She felt the icy diamond bite into her skin like a frozen flame. "I know," she spoke, stepping away from Stefan, already thinking of her future.

Without Damon, she was a shadow. She had never been social, or felt the slightest bit connected to the world she lived in. Like a ghost, had she fluttered around anxiously in the town, until Damon had arrived to become the bridge that bound her to an accepted life. With him, it was suddenly worth discussing, and it seemed as if though he, miraculously, gave her back the will to live.

Now all that was gone. Elena was once unable to reach out to the world around her, feeling lost in its treacherous swamps. She was abandoned by the one thing that had kept her alive, and she felt a fool for having allowed herself to gain hope of his survival. Why should she have hoped for a unlikely thing, and why should she have permitted herself to rely so much on him in the first place? Before Damon arrived, she hadn't even acknowledged that she was a mess, a trainwreck. Now she looked back on the days before him, and realized that she wished not to return to that gloom.

Not that she had the power to fight it. Even with Stefan by her side, always eager for her attention, Elena knew she would lose the battle against suffering soon enough. Already was the depression clinging to her viciously, and she felt its claws graze at her soul.

She looked up at the grey sky, and realized that every day would be like this one. Cold, miserable, and detangled from the wonderful world.

_If only,_ she thought. _If only you could come back_.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you guys like this, then please go to Facebook and like it there as well :D :**

.com/pages/Torn-on-Rose-Thorns-A-Vampire-Diaries-Fan-Fic/137411546388106

**Chapter Two: A year earlier (1892)**

"Mind if I sit down next to you?"

The voice startled Elena Gilbert into spilling tea onto her lap. Surprised, she looked up, searching for the owner of the silky voice. When she saw who it was who had spoken, she bit her lip in frustration.

Of course it was Damon. Damon Salvatore, trouble, someone with power, and also someone whom her mother had ordered her to stay away from. She had seen him from across the room, where he was talking to a girl with blond girls that shone like flames in the sunlight. By the girl's nervous laughter, she could tell that he had been flirting with her. Damon's seducing smile had easily made her succumb to his handsome appearance.

_Why should I care? _Thought Elena sharply. _He means nothing to me. So why am I smiling so weakly at him now? As if I am fooled by his manner. _

"So," Damon Salvatore spoke, in obvious ignorance of the fact that Elena had signalled him the permission to sit down. "Why is such a delightfully pretty face as yours tainted with sorrow?"

Elena blushed, as she realized that her eyes must have given her away. People often said that her eyes made no secret in portraying her emotions, and this time was not different. "I am in sorrow, " she spoke, head bowed down, "for my parents are recently deceased." She awaited the apologies that were bound to come from the handsome black haired boy; of him explaining how sorry he was.

Instead, all she heard was the scraping sound Damon's chair made as he leaned over the counter. "Bartender," he said in the politest of voices, "Two whiskeys please." Elena glanced at him in surprise. This was not what she had expected. Not at all.

The bartender placed the two glasses of whiskey on the counter with little courtesy, and so much of the liquid sloshed over the edges. Elena stared at the glass in her hands, unable to believe the way of Damon Salvatore. Drink? In the middle of the day? It was far beyond acceptable. And still, this did not prevent her from lifting the glass to her lips and swallowing all the alcohol in one go.

Damon observed her with a small smile. "I told you," he spoke, although he had said nothing. Elena nodded. It seemed already that Damon was the solution to all of her problems.

He smiled, and then stood up. "I have business to attend to. Farewell for now, Miss Gilbert," he spoke graciously, despite that she had never mentioned her name. "Another time."

Elena Gilbert watched the young man descend with a fluttery heart. And no matter how much convincing she did, she realized that she could no longer deny that she felt nothing for him.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! It's great to know what you guys think about Torn on Rose Thorns! Ok, so now it's time for the third chapter of my Vampire Diaries, and I hope to really continue writing the plot :) If you guys are curious in knowing what will happen next in Torn on Roses, then I hope you'll read this chapter! **

**By the way, the first chapter was the "end" of the story. The rest of the chapters, including this one, is going back into the past and explaining how the story began.**

**/Mininski/Moon Savior/The Daughter of the Moon Goddess **

**Chapter Three**

The sun was bathing in the hills of the sky when Elena Gilbert made her way to Mystic Fall's most famous restaurant, Wolves' Eye. She walked with hopeful, eager steps, for it had been over a month since she had seen the mysterious Damon Salvatore. She wished to bask once more in his words that had given her strength to brave her daily misery. Within less than a minute she was in sight of the Wolves' Eye with its red silk curtains and its gilded window panes.

She heard the bell _pling_ at her approach through the door, and watched with a pounding heart as every face in the restaurant turned to observe and scrutinize her. _Calm down_, she told herself, _it will be over in a few days_. She knew for certain that she was lying to herself. People would always talk about how the rich, pretty girl lost her parents in that terrible accident on Wickery Bridge. She took a deep breath, and then raised her chin in a manner that gave the people the angle of her face that looked as if though it could cut through ice. Stares were quickly turned into avoiding gazes at the floor. Clearly, they were ashamed at having stared at her so openly, not even denying that they were gossiping about her.

She walked through the room, head held high, but almost stopped abruptly when she heard a familiar voice say, "Looking for someone?" Elena let her footsteps slow to a halt and turned around with deliberate hesitance.

Damon Salvatore was as handsome as ever. It appeared to be that in his eyes gleamed the mixture of sunlight as it crosses dark, murky water, and there was at least a million more ways Elena could describe him. He stood there, with a half-smile on his lips, as if he knew that she had been waiting for him to return. And he had. It had taken a while, but he had nonetheless returned to her.

"Dear me," spoke Caroline's mother. She was observing the couple talking quietly by the table to their far left. "Look at the gleam in her eyes! That sort of glint in her eyes has been long lost since that dreadful accident within her family five months ago! It appears to be she is making a remarkable recovery, that young Miss Gilbert." She wrinkled her forehead, noticing her daughter, Caroline Forbes', disinterest in the subject. "Whatever is the matter, Caroline?" She questioned worriedly.

"That girl, " her daughter practically hissed, "stole Damon Salvatore!" She shook her blond curls with an extremely vicious manner.

Mrs. Forbes glanced at the couple once more, whom seemed to each enjoy each other's company. "Don't worry, Caroline, " she said in an attempt to soothe her daughter's rage. "I saw the way he spoke to you yesterday. I'm quite certain that he'll forget about Elena Gilbert soon enough. You and him have much more in common, anyways."

But Caroline was not the slightest bit comforted by her mother's words. "He speaks to every woman in Mystic Falls much the same as he does to me, " she said in a confused voice. "How would I know if he cares for me at all?"

Despite her child's worries, Mrs. Forbes was certain that Damon Salvatore was in love with her daughter. "Do not worry, child, for it will give your face wrinkles. " In response to this, Caroline immediately unwrinkled her expression, and gained a look of a serene attitude. "Damon Salvatore shall return to you soon enough, I'll promise you that."

Caroline smiled with ease, not sensing the dangers that lurked in her mother's plan.


End file.
